


A Moment's Peace

by shadowycat



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond is in his study with some faithful friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ysilme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/gifts).



> This was drawn to accompany the ficlet [Disruption](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2371643) by winterwitch. :D
> 
> Pencil on Paper.

[  
A Moment's Peace](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/art/A-Moment-s-Peace-541354797) by [shadowycat](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
